


Fixed

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, idk - Freeform, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River at the funeral.  Death can be confusing, you know, for someone who hasn't dealt with it.  100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed

The words are out of order.

Upside down and confused.

Brian needs fixing. Needs new parts. Old ones got all rusted.

Dead people can't be fixed, Simon says. They get all used up.

They can try to climb back in, but they don't fit.

The puzzle lost a piece. Can't finish now.

Everyone knows that.

They hear it.

They speak it.

Cry it up to the heavens but the 'Verse doesn't give us what we want!

They're just laughing down at us, never giving a damn.

We don't matter. Of course not.

They laugh because the world isn't right and no one can fix it.

Can't fix planets, or love, or people.

Simon says you can't fix people.

Can you?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's almost poetic, the way River thinks. I fear I might not have captured her voice quite right. It's a challenge to write her character.


End file.
